


Soulmates Waiting

by KaireanAlbarea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaireanAlbarea/pseuds/KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Amnesiac Victor Nikiforov wakes up after hearing an angel's voice. One-shot VictorxFem!Yuuri





	Soulmates Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuri on Ice!  
> Tagged as BL/Yaoi but Yuuri is female. Do comment if you think I should change the tags or something. It's my first time here so I'm still trying to get a hang of it. :D

"Victor, wake up."

An angelic voice started to call my name from a distance. It was gentle and it made me want to see the person behind the enchanting voice. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a smiling face.

"Finally… I thought you don't plan on waking up anymore…" The figure smiled once again and stood up, walking away from me.

"Wait! Who… are you?" I asked, confused as to why this person was inside my apartment. "How did you get here?" I added.

"What? Are you still dreaming? It's me, Yuuri." The person replied, not looking back.

"Yuuri…?" I said in confusion since I don't know anyone named Yuuri.

"Yes, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov to be exact. I'm your wife." She said with a grin, showing a gold ring on her left hand's ring finger.

I was trying to process the information and gradually paid attention to my own ring finger. It was true. I was married. I took a deep breath and swallowed. "So, uhm… when did we…?" I cut off as I was too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"Last year, after I won a gold medal."

A gold medal? I'm even more confused.

"I know it's hard Victor…"

Yuuri suddenly interrupted my thoughts and explained to me before I could ask questions.

"You see, you were in an accident a few weeks back and the doctor said that depending on your recovery, you might experience some memory loss. I was told not to worry since it's temporary but seeing you like this is really hurting me. I can't handle this…" The black-haired girl started to cry and sniffed in between words.

"Ahhh…! Please, don't cry, Yuuri-san…" I unconsciously put my hands on her shoulders, hoping of calming her down. "I didn't mean to hurt you… and I'm sorry that I forgot about you…" I looked down and made a sad expression.

"I knew this was going to happen… but I didn't know that Victor not knowing who I am is going to be this painful…" She was vigorously wiping her unending tears as she sniffed and hiccupped. I saw her moist face and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry…" I caressed her head until she stopped crying. Eventually, she fell asleep; face buried on my chest. I carried her and laid her down on what seems to be a bed shared by us. "Woah… We also sleep together…" I noticed an imaginary boundary between my side and hers. Her side was full of my pictures, from posters to competition images. Mine was practically the same, only with her pictures.

I lied down beside her, looking at her red face that was still wet with tears. I rested my head on my hand and stared at her lovingly. Even though I forgot about her, I knew that she was indeed important to me.

"You're so beautiful…." I softly said, caressing her long, jet black hair. She reacted to my touched since I saw her face cringe for a bit. I sighed in relief as she continued her beauty sleep in my presence.

"Hmmm…. Vitya…."

Ah. Did she just call me by my nickname?

"I'm glad you're my wife… Yuuri." I can't help but smile and feel warm just by being with this angel. I tried to remember all the times we spent together but I can't seem to get anything from this stupid brain of mine. I stood up and left the room. I was hoping that maybe if I walked around, it'll stimulate my brain cells and I'll remember everything.

Alas, it was for naught. I don't remember a single thing, not even my past. Sure I know my name, my age and my birthday but aside from that, nothing. I leaned on the wall; feeling conflicted with the fact that I'm hurting someone because I can't remember them. As I was grinding my head for answers, the doorbell went off.

Upon answering the door, I was greeted by a blond-haired boy with emerald eyes. Upon seeing me though, he pushed me to the wall and took me by the collar. "You old crap! You're awake!"

Not knowing who he was, I hesitantly asked for his name.

"Damn… you don't know… Tch…" He let me go and looked down with an angry sigh before looking back to me. "Listen here you old coot, if you don't remember us anytime soon, I'll kill you!"

"Huh?"

"Katsudon is always showing a fake smile to us and it's annoying!"

"Katsu…don?"

"Katsuki."

"You mean, Yuuri?"

"Yeah. Just… remember soon, okay? Even I worry sometimes…" He said with a blush as he hid his face from me. "A-anyway, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. She fell asleep after she cried."

"I see. It must have been painful for her." The blond boy put his hand inside the pockets of his pants. "I'm going back to practice now. I just came here to check up on the both of you."

Before he could leave through the door, I grabbed his arm and asked for his name once again.

"You have to remember on your own, stupid." He forcefully took his hand back and left. I felt so useless and stupid for not being able to remember anything. I noticed that the he had this expression on his face that's telling me to hurry up and remember.

I went back to the room and saw that Yuuri was still sleeping. I approached the pictures and tried to take in the clues in front of me.

"Okay, so I'm a five-time gold medalist in figure skating… and it seems like I coached Yuuri sometime ago… Hmm… but these pictures look more recent so maybe I'm still coaching her? Oh, but I'm in this one…"

I touched one of the pictures that had me in it. It was a picture with a few skaters. I read the small text beneath the picture. "Russian skaters under Yakov Feltsman as of 20XX."

I took the picture from the wall and saw a list of names hand written by someone.

Yuuri Katsuki

Yuri Plisetsky

Victor Nikiforov

Georgi Popovich

Mila Babicheva

"I see… that boy from earlier was our rink mate…" I put the picture back and sat on the bed. "How am I supposed to remember everything?"

"Victor…?"

The moment I heard my name, I turned my head and saw Yuuri standing up on the bed slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, hey, Yuuri…" I smiled slightly at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to remember, Yuuri… I don't to be clueless anymore." I looked down and tried to keep my tears from falling. I felt Yuuri's warmth and saw her hugging me.

"It's okay Victor. No need to rush. I will wait for you. I will wait, even if it takes you forever…"

"Yuuri…"

"If you want to cry, use me. Cry all you want. I'll be here."

After she gave a smile, I knew I was about to explode. I started to cry like I've been keeping something inside of me since a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri! I'm sorry I can't remember you, I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm sorry for everything!"

"There, there… It's alright…" It was her turn to comfort me. I never knew I was capable of crying that much. Even if I don't remember much about myself, I knew that crying wasn't something I do often. I knew I always kept it inside me, no matter how much it hurt.

"Victor, I don't mean to interrupt but…." Yuuri pushed me away from her for a bit then continued her statement. "I need to go to the convenience store because I lack some ingredients for dinner…"

What? WHAT!? Way to ruin the moment Yuuri.

"Uhm… uh… o-okay…"

She stood up and as I followed her, she stopped me before going through the front door.

"You can't come. You have to stay and rest."

"But Yu-"

"No buts. Stay." She closed the door, leaving me dumbfounded.

…

…

It's been an hour since Yuuri left. I just looked at some other pictures and a few magazine articles, thinking that it might help jog my memory. I got bored of searching for information about myself and decided to fetch Yuuri.

I left the apartment and walked a little ways before I seeing Yuuri carrying a paper bag of groceries. "For missing a few ingredients, that bag looks full."

Just as I was about to call for her, I saw her trying to cross the street with the bag blocking her sight. Looking at both sides of the road, a speeding truck was about to hit Yuuri. Without hesitation, I ran towards her and last thing I remembered was calling her name and seeing Yuuri's shocked face before I lost consciousness.

…

…

…

"Vitya…! Vitya!"

"Ugh… Ow, my head…" Upon waking up, I immediately touched my aching head. "What happened…?"

"You pushed me when the truck was about to hit me…"

"Damn it old man. An accident again!?"

I heard two voices before I opened my eyes. "Yuuri and Yurio?"

"!" The two gave a shocked expression, looked at each other and then smiled. Yuuri hugged me and Yurio smirked.

"You remember? You really remember?"

Of course? You're Yuuri Katsuki, my wife and he's Yuri Plisetsky, our junior." I pointed as I mentioned their names. "Why? Did I forget?"

"Yeah you did, idiot!" Yurio shouted but I knew he was relieved judging by the atmosphere he was giving off. Yuuri was also happy and she was crying tears of joy.

"I see… so that's the weird feeling I was feeling before waking up…" I put my finger on my chin as I was reminded by an indescribable sensation.

"Sorry, both of you…" I hugged them both and shed a tear of happiness.

"I love you, both…"

"I love you too…"

"Same here, Mr. Receding Hairline"

"Yurio…."

"Crap!" Yurio started to run as I chased him around the apartment.

"Я тебя люблю, Vitya." Yuuri uttered, with a smile and her eyes sparkling.


End file.
